


The Only Happiness

by skydepth



Category: ITZY (Band), TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Light Angst, Other, Slice of Life, Teen Angst, i want it to be slow burn story but i cant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydepth/pseuds/skydepth
Summary: Ryujin doesn't really like Beomgyu for being treated extra special just by his good-looking face. As time goes by, She hates that fact so much that it irritates the hell out of her. But what if the good-looking face Beomgyu has is the only happiness Beomgyu has now in his whole life? Will Ryujin change her mind?





	The Only Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> so honestly i want to make a slow burn story kinda thang so it wont gives you so much '??' and you can enjoy it well. but im suck at making that kind of thing so here it is. also i wont be really pointing out romantic part at this story because im afraid it would be boring for people who read it so yeah, hope you enjoy!
> 
> also, stream Crown, Dalla Dalla, and Boy with Luv yall!

He started the day with fixing his look in the mirror. Yes, he is known for his look. His look is perfect, 100% ethereal, people always brag those kind of compliments if they happen to talk about him. That's why things about his look is what he concerns the most upon his other life's chores. After almost 30 mins of preparation, finally he takes his school bag and go to the living room to get some breakfast.

"Oh my handsome boy, you're ready for school?"

  
"Yeah, but maybe i need some calcium before i go?" He said with chuckles following.

  
"Alright! here's your milk." The woman who greeted him earlier gives him a glass of milk she has been prepared before.

  
"Thank you, Auntie Park!"

If you think that perfect look equals perfect life, then you're wrong. Close minded. Because, no. The boy, that named choi beomgyu, is far away of having a good life. Not to discredit how people in his school treat him like a prince, but that's not really a thing he's looking for for his life.

The truth is, he is just a lonely guy who lives in a small apartment only by his own and his mother's former maid whom now he calls Auntie Park. And about his parents, they left him for their works. Their departure was when they chose to divorce 6 years ago so for 'Beomgyu's best' they sent him to the grandma from his mom. But 3 years later, things went downhill. His grandma was passed away and it sure knocked down the hell out of him. It was like he lost his hopes to live. He was under a severe depression so he had to be brought to the psychiatrist.

Tragic, he thought. But when he got older, He finally met the Auntie Park who worked for their household when He was little. Auntie Park doesn't really have family anymore. So when Beomgyu came back to her life, she felt nothing but happy to openly accept him and decided to takes care of him for the rest of her life.

And this season is his second semester of his school. That also means the second semester of him being treated like a prince by the whole school. In school, in his school environment, to be exact, he can learn well. Someone might just come to him and gives him her notes to be copied if Beomgyu intentionally skipped the class or just sleeping on his desk when the teacher is teaching in front of the class. His scores, overall, never really disappoint him or teachers or even his auntie. He really lives the best life in his school. He indeed the treasured jewel that everyone must protect, except for this girl.

"Oh well. What brings the school's prince to the rooftop this afternoon?" Asked her with mocking tone.

So in the middle of math class, Beomgyu decided to skip and going to the rooftop. He often comes to there but this is the first time seeing another person is there when he comes.

"Searching for fresh air, huh?" She asked again without caring about his answer for the first question.

"Yeah maybe? But it ain't fresh anymore because i found out you are here." He finally answered.

"We never talked, but you have the audacity to say that to me already. Is that prince's job?"

Beomgyu flies his steps towards the girl who is standing at the edge of the roof top. There's a comfortable balcony to stand on anyways, so now they're standing there.

"So you think it's a job?"

"Yeah, it's like you're ought to do that for the sake of your title."

He chuckled before he continues, "I see. You're daring yourself to mess up with me."

"You're lame, really"

"But at least i got look."

"But that doesn't mean you are great."

"Not for an ignorant like you, to be exact."

"Good to me decided to be ignorant for this shitty school's environment who are whipped for someone who has nothing but his look."

He just smiled. It looks painfully beautiful. It's like he was being slapped on the face. He really has nothing, and the only thing that makes him feels appreciated is just his look. That girl, shin ryujin is true. She spilled it without leaving any drops in the cup.

"You really are funny, Choi Beomgyu. Totally hilarious. Your arrogance doesn't affect me at all. So stop acting like that in front of me, you got it?" She said before she decides to turn herself leaving Beomgyu there freezing with things clouding his mind.

 

 

 

***

If Beomgyu is known for his look, then Ryujin is known for being the most ignorant student in the school. Her look is okay, but with those kind of rude personalities, she doesn't earn that much of attention like Beomgyu does. She declared she hates her school because everyone are acting shitty. No justice, and only care about what consider as big issue to them. To make it simple, they only care about Beomgyu and no one else. She always thought about the reason of them to decide to treat that piece of shit too nice. That Beomgyu guy doesn't even give them anything, people just whipped and that's all. This school is trash, she mumbled.

And unluckily, she has to start this semester with sitting on the desk right behind Bemgyu's. As soon as she knew it, she said "Those teachers screwed up the seat arrangement goddamnit." no, absolutely not a nice way to start her first day in a while of her school life.

After going through it for the good one week, she already feels the urge to protest. Just because Beomgyu sits in front of her, so many girls come to her area. When she were away and came back to class, there might be some girls sitting on her seat. She's angry. And here she is, hitting the desk beside her's real hard.

"Go away from my seat, you bitches!" Ryujin said.

"You can ask them politely tho, no need to scream like that." Beomgyu answered it calmly. Okay so another fact about Beomgyu is beside he has good-mf-looking face, he's also that sorta cold person that doesn't really talk to people around school except when it's needed.

"shut the f up or i'll break your neck bones." Ryujin really don't want to talk to him so she threw that threatening words that successfully could make the latter shut his mouth.

But no, he ain't scared. He chuckled instead. He just thought Ryujin was too rude which looked funny to his eyes.

After the day they met at the rooftop, Beomgyu started to act different in front of Ryujin. At first he really didn't want to take Ryujin's words that afternoon, but he couldn't help but always think about it. He sure has something more in him, not just his look. And he wants to show it to Ryujin so he can snapped her. He wants to prove that those sceptical thoughts of Ryujin are all wrong. Yeah, he wished it all wrong.

 

 

 

***

Today Beomgyu walks to school with heavy steps. Nothing happened but he feels really sleepy that day and he doesn't really know the reason why. Little did he even realizes, he honestly feels like his heart is about to drop. He is dead nervous that it almost drives him crazy.

His nervousness rises up when suddenly two men grab both of his hands and drag him to the back of the school. Seems like he is about to be beaten up til he passed out. Until one punch started to touch his left cheek. More punches and kicks also come following. He is now on the floor drenched in sweat and bloods are all over his face and maybe other body parts. His body is numb, but he feels so much sting on his face. his precious face. 'No way, now i'm a total mess. Trasher than trashes.' His inner said.

He's still wondering what's going on. He still don't know what's these men intention to beat him up like this until a dressed up woman with jewelry all over her body comes in front of him. He can't see clearly who is it but she sure looks angry. She might be the one who cause all of this.

"You deserved that, young boy. You ruined my daughter's educations, now you have to be ruined too." the woman said with arrogant tone.

"I-i don't even know which one is your daughter, ma'am." He tried to speak when he really can't feel anything but pain.

"Hara. Jung Hara. She went all along to every courses so she could give you her notes. But what did you do to her? You dumped her away. How dare you, huh? She cried every night and all of it is because of you. She is now different. She hates her life. She used to love you but you're just a piece of shit who has the audacity to break her heart. You fucking broke my world's heart." She comes closer to Beomgyu and slaps his bruised cheek hard.

Everything went dark to him. He feels empty. In his useless life, he still had to do ungrateful thing like that without his conscious. He hates him even more. And now his face, the only hope of having a good life is becoming a mess. He lost his confident. He cursed hard when he's being left like that leaning his back to the brick of his school building.

"shit Beomgyu what happened to you?" A girl voice been heard and she started to help Beomgyu getting up.

"you ain't blind, right?" Beomgyu asked.

"Gosh whatever. Let me take you to the nursery."

"Take me to the rooftop instead. Thank you so much if you mind to help me."

Ryujin, the one who helped Beomgyu, was a bit taken back by Beomgyu words. Arrogance is no longer there in his tone. He really needs a help. So Ryujin now starts to walk Beomgyu up to the rooftop.

"I will just stand at the balcony. I don't feel like sitting." Asked Beomgyu.

"You aren't okay don't smile like that."

"You can still see my smile?"

"How can't I?"

"It still looks good, right? It still fits me, right?"

Ryujin was about to scold Beomgyu but She turns quite all of sudden. The smile she sees right now is the most painful one Beomgyu ever shows. She can not lie but it crushed her heart a little. No, That smile doesn't fit him. She hates to see him like that.

"What the hell, Beomgyu? You're all bruised and you still asking for how you look? For god sake, It's not even a problem right now. Your look isn't everything. It's about yourself. Being beaten up without explainable reason is disrespectful-"

"They beat me up for a reason. I took someone's happiness. And now they took my happiness too so everything is fair. I deserved this." Beomgyu's tone sounds so frustrated.

"How could you took someone's happiness? and what do you mean by them taking your happiness?"

"Hara. Her mother and her two bodyguards came and do this to me. And all of this happened because I took her daughter happiness. She gave everything because she loves me but I ignored her. I'm a fucking asshole."

Ryujin gasped in concern, but she decided to stay quiet and hear his continuation out instead.

"-and they took it too from me. I'm now physically and mentally a mess. Now I look bad with bruises all over my face, I can't even walk properly, I lost my happiness. My fucking look is my only happiness. You're true, Ryujin. I have nothing but my look. I'm hang in here because I have look." tears started running through his cheeks. He can't holding it in any longer. He's hurting.

"Beomgyu," Ryujin started to speak.

"If the next thing you're going to say is that I'm such a pathetic human being, then yes. It's the truth I just-"

"I'm sorry."

Ryujin said an apology all of sudden.

"-but I hate to see you like this. Why don't you be yourself instead? I don't like to see you lying, and I know it would hurt you later. Now look, It happened."

Like being hit by a car, now he found out that all the things he did are lies. He chose to change himself into a giant stranger that buried his own self somewhere he never knew. He is drowned in people's imagination of him. His existence is only for the sake of people's desire. He neglected and throw the Beomgyu he used to be like a useless crumpled paper that is deserved to being thrown to the trash bin. He just realized all his life is fake, he's doing dirty to himself and it's unforgivable.

"You know, we are all weak souls. You, Me, Hara, Hara's mother, everybody are weak souls. But it can be strong if you care to being honest. You should learn to love yourself more and treat your own self better. You have to hear what Beomgyu wants to say, and you have to be what Beomgyu want to be. And your fault is you choose to erase the real Beomgyu when the things you should erase is your fears and worries. Time to wake up, Beomgyu-ya."

Silent creeps in giving a moment for their minds to play by their own. Beomgyu finally understood of what he really worried about and Ryujin finally realized the fact that all these times she's been worrying about that boy so she decided to act rude to him. Those facts are comfortably clear their minds. The breezy spring now feels warmer to them as they keep inhaling and exhaling their breaths as a sign of relaxed.

"I'm sorry, for being like this." Beomgyu suddenly spoke.

"You should say that to yourself for carelessly neglecting it for years, anyway."

"I thought I should say it too to everybody because all these times I'm lying to them. " He chuckled and exhale a heavy breath once again. He really felt a lot better now.

"It's okay, Beomgyu. You're not going to lose anything when you're being you. So, don't worry." Ryujin said with a sincere smile following.

"Thank you."

Here it is. The most beautiful smile Beomgyu has ever shown in his life. A smile with no burden, no doubt, no hesitation, no worries, a smile of Choi Beomgyu.

"Say it later, now let's fix everything including your ugly bruised face!"

 

And by that, He promises to keep that smile forever, and Ryujin will always be there to make sure of it.


End file.
